


banana pancakes

by hword4cracks



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Saturday Morning Cartoons, cute shit, im so lonely, they make breakfast together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hword4cracks/pseuds/hword4cracks
Summary: mornings like these were rosés favorite: she and denali would wake up in a peaceful haze, body’s entwined and hair tangled up in knots. with morning breath and tired eyes, the two would stumble into their kitchen, switch on their radio, and start making breakfast together.
Relationships: Denali Foxx/Rosé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	banana pancakes

mornings like these were rosés favorite: she and denali would wake up in a peaceful haze, body’s entwined and hair tangled up in knots. with morning breath and tired eyes, the two would stumble into their kitchen, switch on their radio, and start making breakfast together. the soft hum of jack johnsons banana pancakes started floating through the speaker and a grin spread across denalis face. it was one of their favorites.

“i guess we’re making banana pancakes for breakfast!” rosé exclaimed as she giggled. as the lyrics began, rosé sang along with her saccharine voice.

/well can’t you see that’s it’s just raining? there ain’t no need to go outside./

as the two danced around the kitchen, they gathered all of their ingredients and started cooking their breakfast. rosé stood over the stove, taking her time making mickey mouse pancakes. they might’ve been adults, but nothing brought them more joy than some mickey mouse banana pancakes and watching cartoons together on a saturday morning. 

rosé carried denali into the living room and tossed her onto the couch before going to grab their plates, and she instructed the younger girl to turn on the aristocats. the two got underneath their favorite quilt and snuggled up to enjoy breakfast and cartoons together. 

“i love you rosie” denali said with a light blush on her face. rosé gave her a soft smile before responding:

“i love you too nali.”


End file.
